Shark Teeth
by multiplebae
Summary: Hinata is a first year at Konoha High and prefers a quiet life to the business of her friends. So when the Akatsuki transfer to her school, and a certain Hoshigaki takes an interest in the Hyuuga, will she be able to accept the now drama called her life? Kisahina. Idk if oneshot or not.


**Just something I felt like writing**

There was a man with blue hair outside of her spot.

Hinata knew better than to judge people by their hair- there were plenty of people in her high school that had strangely coloured hair- she was just surprised by how _pretty_ it was.

Thick and swept back from the boy's face, it reminded Hinata of the sea in the night; almost navy, with shimmers of moonlight. The boy himself was another sight to behold, and she struggled not to lean more out of her quiet place to look closer at him.

Her quiet place was the only patch of land in her impossibly loud school that allowed her to think, breathe a little easier and tend to the koi fish she had found in a small rock pool.

But the Hyuugas always had good vision, so she didn't have to try too hard to look at the boy.

If anything, he was more than a boy, barely a man- but had the large, overbearing stature of a person who was used to being the best. Like Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who practically _was_ the best at anything he did.

But, what was interesting about the boy, was the three slash marks under each of his nearly white eyes, which gave him a feral, wild look. And in this light, his skin looked almost blue.

Hinata watched him walk around, kept quiet as he took everything in around him. It was Hinata's lunch period- and she estimated she had a good ten minutes before Sakura came looking for her.

The boy stretched himself out, flexing all of his muscle and impressing Hinata with an array of stretches and exercises she didn't think many of the opposite gender could do.

He wore black, a fitted top, a pair of jeans, some chinos and a pair of didn't stop him from looking effortlessly beautiful.

Hinata blushed darkly, a sudden embarrassment at her thoughts. He _was_ beautiful, but not in the normal, classic way. No- he had a uniqueness to his features, something that was so striking Hinata just couldn't look away.

He looked different to the Uchiha's aloof elegance, different to the Uzumaki's vibrant good-looks, he was just... _different._

And Hinata liked different. Because she was too.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to come and talk?" He drawled, sitting down and leaning back on his elbows. Hinata jumped where she was sitting, dropping the bottle of water she was holding and feeling a flush creep up her neck.

She stood up meekly, putting a hand through the trees that shrouded her way, and stepped out of her hiding space. The boy didn't even turn to look at her, but kept looking at the sky, taking more sips of water from a very large bottle next to him.

"I would have cut your eyes out you know. If I hadn't noticed you weren't there to hurt me."

Hinata's brows furrowed and she placed a hand over her mouth, sitting down a good foot away from him.

The boy- he really didn't look like a boy- shrugged. "I didn't even see you really. I could just feel you watching me."

She paused for a moment then nodded. She knew what it felt like when people watched you- it had been, and still was her whole life.

He threw his gaze over to her then went completely still, eyes widening a smidgen as his mouth curled up into a slightly-crazed smile, revealing... _sharp?_ Teeth.

 _That's strange._

He looked extremely insane when he smiled.

"No. I wouldn't have cut out your eyes. They're much too pretty." He murmured, leaning towards her with a curiosity in his gaze that kept Hinata still. So much for not talking or going near strangers.

He reached out and touched her hair, running his fingers through her long locks of indigo, smiling to himself at its feel.

"I don't think I would hurt a hair on your head. It would be blasphemous to harm something like you."

Hinata was slightly confused, but was certain he had praised her. "S-something like m-me?"

His smile broadened at her stutter, infinitely entranced. "A treasure. A treasure a shark would protect."

She frowned, not really following his thoughts. "I thought dragons protected treasure."

The boy laughed, a short, sharp sound that broadened the planes of his face and puffed his chest.

"Dragons aren't real, but sharks are." He leaned forward, biting at her playfully. "And our teeth are much more fun."

Hinata blushed, curling her legs up under her as he moved closer, sticking out a hand. "I'm Kisame. Third Year transfer."

Hinata shook his hand, gently clasping his fingers. "Hinata. First year."

And she didn't know why she felt so comfortable around him- some thoughts going towards the fact they both were a bit strange, enjoyed silent places and had blue coloured hair- but she stayed there.

"D-do you h-have many f-friends?" She murmured, breaking their silence.

Kisame still had his eyes on her and he nodded, stare intense. "We all transferred to this school together. But I could use another one."

She wrung her hands out, gaze flicking to him then back to her fingers. "I am n-not v-very interesting, Hoshigaki- san."

He scoffed, shifting closer to her, now almost touching. "You're interesting to _me_. That's all that matters."

She gave him a small smile, one that lit up her face and made Kisame stare.

He cursed inwardly, but also praised Kami. Praised Kami for leading him to this spot, and leading him to this girl.

Because when she smiled, it was like the sun on the sea- Magnificent, bright and utterly beautiful.

He held out his hand and stood up, something protective stirring in him when she stood with his help and showed just how light and small she was.

So, so small compared to him.

An Angel Fish next to a Great White.

"Let's go for a walk."


End file.
